


shot through the heart

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SASO2017, fight to the death, shots are fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Daichi only has one chance to take Kuroo Tetsurou down.





	shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> > _Square: peeking behind walls_

Kuroo's shot hits the side of the wall as Daichi ducks for cover, rolling with the momentum before rightening himself into a crouch. His breaths come fast and short, his heart pounding in his chest from the exertion. He managed to keep his gun with him through all the previous chaos but he is running low on ammunition.  
  
He knows that Kuroo is watching him, waiting for the moment Daichi comes out from behind the wall to fire at him and hopefully take him out for good. It has always been like that between them, captain versus captain, one-on-one. Even in a field full of people running amok, they still managed to find each other in it all. Daichi grins. Some bond they must have between them.  
  
Daichi hears screams and yelps sound out around him, all familiar voices, and his grin turns into a grimace. He has to end this right here, right now, and taking Kuroo out was the key to it all. But he has to be smart about this or he might end up with a shot right through his chest before he even gets to point his gun in Kuroo's direction.  
  
Daichi crouches by the side of the wall, steadying his breathing before he peeks around it. He pulls back as quick as he had come out, just as the sound of Kuroo's gun rings out around the field. He had expected that of Kuroo's reflexes and Daichi exhales sharply, leaning back against the wall.  
  
He only had a fraction of a second to take a look at what was beyond the wall but given his prior knowledge of how the field was laid out, it had been enough to deduce where Kuroo had been hiding and taking shots at Daichi from. Even if it hadn't, the bit of spiky black hair that had been peeking out from behind the blockage across him had been a dead giveaway. Kuroo was careful about everything he did but his hair usually had a mind of its own.  
  
Daichi only has two shots left in his gun and he ditches the packs around his waist to lighten his load. He only has one chance at this and he needs to be able to move fast. Kuroo is patient and Daichi knows that he would wait as long as it took for Daichi to make his appearance before he makes his move so it is up to Daichi to strike first.  
  
Daichi crouches by the side of the wall, gripping his gun tight in his hand before he shows his face and then pulls back quickly, closing his eyes against the flurry of shots that hits the side of the wall. Just as Kuroo fires off the last shot, Daichi aims his gun around the wall and squeezes off a shot in the direction of Kuroo's blockage, just to buy a bit more time. Then he rounds the side of the wall and charges towards Kuroo's blockage.  
  
He sees Kuroo's eyes go wide, his body still half-hidden by his blockage, his hands raising his gun as Daichi closes in on him at an incredible speed. Even if he shoots him now, Daichi isn't going to stop. Kuroo knows this but tries anyway, firing a shot straight into Daichi's chest.  
  
Daichi feels the impact hit him through his protective gear and he coughs, willing his legs not to falter even as Kuroo raises his gun, aiming straight for his head. There is no going back for him now and he reaches Kuroo before he gets to make the shot, slamming straight into him with all the impact of a speeding bullet.  
  
Kuroo goes down under him and Daichi wrestles his gun away, sitting on Kuroo to pin him down and aiming the barrel of his gun at his chest.  
  
"Daichi, no—" Kuroo pleads and Daichi pulls the trigger.  
  
Red paint erupts all over Kuroo's chest and he yelps at the impact, his body jerking like a dying fish under Daichi. This close to Kuroo, Daichi gets splattered with red too, leaving explosive streaks on his clothes and gear.  
  
"Oh god," Kuroo whimpers, his hands reaching out for Daichi, "that actually hurts a lot."  
  
"Serves you right," Daichi tells him, putting the gun down beside him. "You aimed for my butt in the previous round, didn't you?"  
  
"It was a good target," Kuroo defends himself. "And anyway, I shot you right before you came charging at me. This totally doesn't count since you're technically dead."  
  
Daichi lifts the gun again. "I could shoot you again. It doesn't matter how many times I shoot now because I'm 'technically dead', aren't I?"  
  
Kuroo grabs the gun, coaxing Daichi into putting it back down before he scowls and says, "You're such a cheater. I can't believe I'm dating a big, fat cheater."  
  
"You mean a winner."  
  
"You're kind of technically dead, Daichi," Kuroo points out, gesturing at the big red splotch in the middle of his chest.  
  
Daichi shrugs. "You gotta lose the battle to win the war. You're kind of a pain in the ass for everyone."  
  
"I could be _your_ exclusive pain in the ass." Kuroo grins at him shamelessly. "Just give me the gun and turn around again."  
  
"Alright, you asked for it." Daichi smacks his palms against Kuroo's chest, smearing them with red paint before he reaches for Kuroo's hair.  
  
Kuroo balks, trying to squirm his way out from under Daichi frantically. "Not the hair, Daichi! Daichi! Have mercy—"  
  
_"Will the two dead players in the middle of the field please stop flirting and move to the side. I repeat..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
